


Ghost

by almy9306



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Space boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almy9306/pseuds/almy9306
Summary: Vincent dreams that Eugene is there with him, in space.(warning: this is no where near as dramatic as the summary and title make it sound)





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mostlikelydefinentlymad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/gifts).



It's stupid. 

He knows it's stupid. But when Vincent is alone, he dreams that Eugene is up here with him, in space. 

He knows Eugene couldn't be up here with him, but having his friend at his side is... comforting, in someways. Refreshing, after seeing the same people and same inside of a ship for so long. 

Vincent dreams.

\----

They’re both floating in the spaceship, gazing out one of the windows at the galaxy drifting past. 

Eugene takes hold of one of the handles they use to move around, then careful maneuvers himself so he’s spinning in the air. He grins, “You were right, Vincent.”

“I was?” Vincent asks, drifting around Eugene.

“My legs don’t matter here,” Eugene answers. He begins to spin a bit slower, so he grabs the handle again and _pushes_. “I can do anything you can do."

“I wouldn’t say that,” Vincent replies, but he’s smiling. 

Eugene quirks an eyebrow, “Oh, really?”

“Yes.”

“Well, then, my mighty superior -“ 

“ _mighty superior?_ ” 

“- why don’t you show me this magical thing that you can do, that I can’t?” Eugene is spinning slower now, but he still twists his head to look at Vincent. 

Vincent smirks. “I can do _this_.” He pushes off the wall with his feet, heading for Eugene in a spiraling path. 

“I can do that just as easily with my hands,” Eugene says, unimpressed. Vincent ignores him, instead focusing on arranging himself right so his legs get to Eugene first. He’s a little bit off center, but he manages to hook his legs around Eugene’s waist. 

“Hey!” Eugene cries, only just reaching the handle in time to stop Vincent’s momentum from sending them both slamming into the window. Vincent laughs. 

“See? I bet you can’t do that,” Vincent taunts. He loops one arm around Eugene’s neck and the other around a handle. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, don’t be stupid. I’m just trying to think of something that _I_ can do that you can’t..,” Eugene says thoughtfully. He grins cheekily at Vincent. “Like, maybe… Going into space?”

“Oh, come on,” Vincent complains. “That’s unfair. Plus, _Jerome_ is the one that got into space. I bet you wouldn’t even pass the interview, with a brain like yours.”

Eugene splutters, then tries to headbutt Vincent’s shoulder but it’s not very effective. “I bet I could have. Didn’t you say the interview was only a genetic test? _You’re_ the one that would have trouble there.”

“I didn’t - no! I didn’t say that. There was another test. Um, a very complicated test. Lots of maths, and, um, computer things,” Vincent retorts. 

“And, um, science?” Eugene asks with a chuckle. “Sounds like a very real thing that definitely happened.”

“It did!” Vincent says indignantly. Eugene lets go of the handle he was holding onto and instead puts his hand on Vincent’s waist. 

“I just had an idea,” Eugene murmurs. 

“Yes?” Vincent asks cautiously. 

“We should space-dance,” Eugene says. 

“That might be a bit difficult,” Vincent replies. 

“Isn’t everything?” 

“… I suppose,” Vincent agrees. “Fine. How are we going to do this?”

“I think spinning might be a start,” Eugene suggests. Vincent follows his instruction, removing his arm from Eugene’s neck so he can grab onto the other handle and twist them properly. With a soft grunt and a strain of muscles, Vincent starts them rotating around in steady loops. He rearranges himself so he and Eugene are face to face. 

“It’s a bit different from what I imagined,” Vincent notes, resting his arms on Eugene’s shoulders. 

“Agreed,” Eugene says, smiling at Vincent. “Still, it’s… nice.”

“Mmm,” Vincent hums and leans forward to rest his head next to Eugene’s. “I wish you were here, with me. I think you would like the stars.”

Eugene holds Vincent tighter. “Bring back some pictures for me.”

“I will.”

“Make sure they’re good ones, though. I don’t want to have to sneak them into the bin when you aren’t looking,” Eugene adds.

Vincent laughs, making them both shake a little. “Of course. We wouldn’t want that, would we?”

“No, we wouldn’t,” Eugene agrees. 

“Good.”

“Yes,” Eugene says, pressing his head against Vincent’s neck. “Good."

**Author's Note:**

> So... I re-watched Gattaca. This was one of the ideas I had in my head right after I watched it, as well as another idea about alien!Vincent and merman!Eugene becoming friends. However, this one was much easier to write so I hope you guys like it!
> 
> <3


End file.
